Practical Love
by MarielleAine
Summary: Takari, Taiora, Mimato, and Kouyako. One sided Kenyako for my friend. It's like a homecoming fic but somehting bad happens. :( PG-13 for the bad thing, nothing gross don't worry. R & R no flames!


Prom

Practical Love

By: ~Kari~

*

Ages:

Sora, Tai, and Matt: 18 (seniors)

Mimi and Izzy: 17 (juniors) 

Yolei: 16 (sophmore)

Kari, TK, Ken, and Davis: 15 (freshmen) 

*

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! 

*

Authors' Notes: It's just a prom/homecoming, or whatever, fan fic. It's Taiora, Takari, Mimato, and Kouyako. Davis bashing, if you like him don't read. I know the title is rather odd. They play a lot of practical jokes in this fic and there is a bunch of sappy romance as well. ::shrugs:: it was the best I could do.

*

After the fic is over I have something special to show all of you as well. 

* 

TK Takaishi nervously walked down the halls of Odaiba High School. He was waiting to either be pounced upon by a heard of screaming girls of to be pounded by a senior looking for a fight. Actually he was only worried about the girls. Today was his first day of High School. Usually the older kids treated freshmen really badly, however, TK had many friends in older grades and he was pretty popular for a freshman. 

Suddenly he felt someone's hands grabbing his shoulders behind him. He let out a short shriek. 

"Relax, TK, it's only me." Joked his older brother as he laughed uproariously. 

"That is **so** not funny, Matt!" he said, but he found himself laughing along with the senior. 

Kari walked up to them and eyed them suspiciously. 

"What's so funny?" she asked.

The two calmed down and TK answered, "He just played a joke on me, that's all" 

TK marveled at her. She was full of grace and beauty. She had let her hair grow down to her shoulders instead of the usual cut above the chin. She floated as she walked down the halls. Of course, TK had never said anything about all of this. He had developed feelings for her since they were in 5th grade. Telling her about them, he thought, would ruin their friendship. 

Matt saw TK staring at Kari through the corners of his eye and jabbed him in the stomach. TK immediately fell from his trance. 

"Um… oh yea… so well… I better find my next class, I'll talk to you at lunch." He said as he walked away blushing.

Matt followed behind him. "I thought you said you didn't want her to know. You can't just stare at her every time you see her. Sheesh, you've been doing it since 5th grade you'd think she had figured it out by now. Anyway, I still say you should tell her." He said.

Mimi walked up behind him and tickled him under his arms. 

"AHHH" he screamed. Mimi giggled wildly.

"See how **you** like it!" TK said, laughing along with Mimi.

Matt whirled around to face her. "This means war!" she said poking her nose. All three fell to the ground and laughed.

"So how does it feel to be a big senior, huh? Do you rule the school?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, I do. I am the king of the seniors! I have all the power!" he said. "Actually it feels the same as when I was a junior." He then made direct eye contact with her.

"Uh huh…" she said. They stared at each other for a minute when TK looked from one to the other and poked Matt's arm.

"Hmmm what?" Matt said.

"Follow your own advice." TK said smirking, then he went off to one of his classes. 

"So, who's your next teacher?" Matt asked.

"Mrs. Sigame" she said lightly, looking down.

"Oh, that's on my way. I'll walk you there."

The two walked down the hall together talking about all sorts of things.

"Way to go, Ishida. Nabbing one of the hottest girls in school." Said the captain of the football team.

The two blushed. "I… I didn't "nab" her, she's not my girlfriend." Said Matt.

"Then she's available…" he said, smirking as he walked away.

"Uh… sorry." Said Matt. Mimi only smiled a little bit before she opened the door to her classroom and walked in.

The classroom was full of noisy kids. Mimi sat down at her seat and daydreamed about the remark that Gary, the captain of the football team, had made. It was not the fact that he had called her one of the hottest girls in school, he had thought that Matt and her were a couple. This idea made her smile widely. 

"Kari, I don't think we should be doing this!" Yolei said as she scanned the area around the two. 

"Stop worrying! I'm in the mood for practical jokes!" she said as she finished setting up her joke and grabbed Yolei's hand to run away. The two watched from behind some lockers.

"There he is!" said Kari as she pointed out her victim. He casually walked over to his locker and spun the wheel of numbers. He opened the locker and out flew 2 water balloons, which hit him in the face. Kari cracked up. She fell to the floor and laughed until it hurt her face too much to smile.

"Kari!" screamed the boy. 

"Calm down Tai, its only water. Besides, it makes you look better." She said, motioning to her hair. 

"Ha ha ha" he replied dryly. "Just you wait! You'll be sorry you ever messed with Tai Kamiya!" he said, hiding his laughter, as he walked down the hall. 

"I'm glad I couldn't make you stop!" said Yolei. "That was hysterical!" the two laughed more and walked down to the freshmen hall where TK was waiting to go to lunch.

"Why are you smiling so much?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Ready?" Kari asked. They both nodded. They met up with the rest of the group and got into 2 separate cars. Kids were allowed to leave during lunch period and somewhere else to eat. They didn't go too far, they ended up at a "Denny's".

"Are we having a practical joke war, or something?" Tai asked. 

"Do you want to? We can have one if you want. We will do anything you want, Tai." Said Davis, eagerly. 

"Davis… go sit over there, please?" he asked, pointing to a table on the other side of the room.

"Anything, Tai." Said Davis as he got up and walked to the table. He sat down and waved to everyone. 

"So?"

"That sounds like fun." Matt said, rubbing his chin.

"OH! Girls against boys!" Mimi volunteered.

"Sure!" said Tai.

"Prodigious!" said Izzy.

"Yes! We are SO going to get you!" Kari laughed.

The group ate their lunch and drove back to school. No jokes were played for the rest of the day. 

A week later several jokes had been played. The practical jokes became a regular routine in their lives. One day Matt was walking down the hall when he saw a sign for the Homecoming dance. He knew exactly whom he wanted to take but he wasn't sure if he should ask her. It was then that a brilliant plan began to develop in his mind.

"And the nominee's for Homecoming…" that's all Kari heard. She was too tired to listen to announcements. She was just thinking about TK and why she hadn't said anything to him about her feelings yet. She was surprised when she heard her name on the announcements. 'I'm a nominee? Cool.' She thought. She also heard Mimi's named called for junior lady of the court. She smiled and wished Mimi good luck in her head. 

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for. The nominees for king are Matt Ishida, Tai Kamiya, and Gary Samson." Tai laughed. 

"Don't worry, Tai. I don't care. I don't even want to win." Matt said.

"Me either, lets both vote for Gary." Tai replied.

"Ok, but do you really think our votes will matter?" Matt asked.

"Su…" Tai stopped when he heard the last nominee for queen. "Sora Tackenouchi." He sat there with a blank expression on his face.

"Scratch that, I'm voting for you." Matt said, but Tai didn't hear him.

"Hey, Kari." Said TK as he sat down on the bench next to her. His basketball practice was just ending. Instead of having one season of basketball the school decided to have two, one in the winter and one during the last weeks of summer. 

"Hi TK, how was practice?" she asked, cheerfully. Kari had cheerleading practice while TK had basketball practice everyday so they always met up with each other in the end. 

"It was ok. I think I sprained my wrist." He shrugged. "How was your practice?"

Her eyes lit up. "It was great." She remembered the little talk she and the other cheerleaders had been having just a few moments ago.

FB

"Oh my gosh! Did you **see** TK Takaishi, today? What a total hottie!" one girl said.

"Yea, I wish he would take me to the Homecoming dance!" her friend replied.

"Are you talking about TK?" Kari butted in.

"Yea. Hey… You know what I think?" she asked. "I think you like him."

Kari's eyes widened. "TK and I are just good friends, that's all." She said.

"No no," said the other girl. "You like him, and I think he likes you too." Said her friend. They both giggle and Kari began to think that over. 

FB over

"…And so Davis pushed me down on the ground and I fell on my hand. I wish I knew why they put him o…"

Before TK could finish Kari was kissing him hard on the lips. His eyes widened and he looked at her but she had her eyes closed and she wasn't making any attempt to stop so he just went along with it. 'This is so nice.' TK thought to himself. He seemed to melt with her. His heart was doing flip-flops. 

When TK was finally able to get out of her grasp she grabbed for his head hungrily but she missed. She kept trying to grab his face to pull him back in but he kept dodging.

"Kari.." he said, she just grabbed for his face again.

"Kari!" he said dodging, but she kept grabbing. 

"Kari!" he screamed again, once again he dodged as she grabbed for his face.

"Ka…" this time she succeeded. She was acting as if she thrived on his kiss. If he stopped it seemed as if it would kill her.

Suddenly Kari realized what she was doing and backed away as quickly as she could. She blushed and tugged at her collar as she laughed nervously.

"I guess that's my practical joke for the day… hehe ?!?!?!" she said then ran out of the gym to her house. 

TK ran after her. "Kari! KARI! Come back! We have to talk!" He caught up to her, grabbed her around the waste and hoisted her over his shoulder. She squirmed around trying to escape. He set her down on the nearest park bench and looked her straight in the eyes. 

"Talk" he said, holding her shoulders.

She looked down. 

"Kari! I want to know why! Don't put me through this!" he screamed.

She let a few tears escape her eyes.

"No, don't cry!" he said wiping her tears away. "Just tell me!" he plead.

"I..I don't even know! We were sitting there and talking and I just couldn't help myself!" she began to sob. "You don't hate me do you? Oh well, it's done. At least I got one kiss. "

TK's eyes softened. He sat down next to her and took her in his arms. 

"It's ok. I don't hate you." He said softly.

"But things will be awkward now…" she said wiping tears from her eyes.

"And why would they? After all, I love you. I… I have always loved you. " He said. He held her face up in his hands and gave her a look so full of love that Kari wanted to melt. Both of them leaned in to kiss one another. This time, neither wanted to let go. 

Tai walked outside his apartment and locked the door behind him. He had some thinking to do. 

It was Sora; she'd been on his mind a lot lately. Actually she'd been on his mind since he was 11 and they traveled to the digital world. He had pretended he didn't feel like that towards her but he knew he couldn't keep it like that forever. She had grown up and she'd had boyfriends on the way. Every time she went out with a guy it tore up his heart. He felt so stupid for waiting so long, and now he didn't know if there was any point to telling her. They would be going to different colleges anyway. 

Tai kicked a rock on the ground, he saw that it landed next to a bench in the park. When he looked at the bench he saw two people making out. Why couldn't he admit his feelings to Sora sooner? They could be that happy like that couple was now… That couple seemed familiar to Tai. He got a little closer and his eyes widened.

"KARI KAMIYA GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" he screamed, both TK and Kari's head's shot up. 

"Oh crap" Kari said.

Slowly Kari got up and went to one side of her brother.

TK followed her.

"Nuh uh! You stay right there, Mister." He said. "Now tell me what you think you were doing?" 

"Uh…" TK said, sweating.

Kari spoke up, "I fell and his lips caught me?" she said then laughed. 

Tai turned and glared at TK who just gulped. 

Kari skipped from Tai's side to TK's. 

She grabbed his arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

"We're in love, Tai. Don't be bitter because you have no one to love." She said. "I know who you are thinking about. Go tell her." She said as she led TK to a swing. 

'Ok, what did I miss? TK and Kari are in love? I knew she had a crush on him and I'm pretty sure I saw him staring at her a lot. This makes things a lot more interesting.'

Tai put his head down and walked home. Sora would never know how he felt, she'd get married and be happy but would always be depressed and alone.

Mimi cautiously opened her locker. She got a face full of pie. She heard laughing from the classroom nearest to her locker. 

"Oh, I'll get you!" she vowed, shaking her fist. She noticed something at the bottom of the pan. There in dark black marker was written the word "Will". She thought that was rather odd but she continued on with her day. Next period she sat on a woopy cushion that said "you". She began to get annoyed. In the halls after being kicked several times she found a sign that said, "Kick Me" then on the back it had "go" written. She put the words together.

"Will you go" she said to herself. She smiled as she thought of what could be at the end of the sentence. She hoped that it wouldn't be from Izzy or Tai or any of the other boys, she wanted it to be Matt. She smiled widely again and strode down the hall. 

"Hey Meem's what are you so happy about?" asked Matt as he came up beside her. She just looked at him with a smile and a sparkle in her eyes and then turned back and walked to her classroom, she waved goodbye to Matt and she disappeared in the room. 

Matt smiled sheepishly.

By the end of the day Mimi had been pranked 2 more times. One of the pranks said "to Homecoming" the next one said "with me (Ishida)?" Mimi was thrilled. She began to work on her plans for her prank and way to say "yes".

Matt walked into the boy's locker room the next day. All he had on his mind was that game of soccer that Tai had lost. It wasn't like Tai to act so depressed. He made a mental note to talk to him later. 

Soon he realized that he smelled really bad, so he threw off his shirt and made his way to his locker. There was no one else there, which he found very strange. Usually he was last to the lockers but they seemed deserted. 

Suddenly he felt long slender arms going around his neck he panicked. 

"Hi, Matt." Said a voice from behind him. He gulped, hoping that this wasn't some fanatic of his. He slowly turned around and came face to face with Mimi. 

"Meem's? What the heck are you doing here?" he said sweating nervously.

She pretended to pout but she was cracking up inside. 

"Don't you want me to be here? Don't you love me?" she asked.

"Uh… Meem's?" he asked.

"Give me a kiss." She said, he backed away just like he was suppose to. Mimi had him right where she wanted him. He was standing on the right spot, backed up against some lockers. She leaned up to him and just before they kissed she screamed "NOW!". Suddenly chocolate syrup covered Matt followed by feathers. Then a little note attached to two balloons floated down. The note read: "Yes". Mimi began to crack up. 

"You can come out now Sora, Kari, Yolei" The three came out laughing so hard that their faces were turning red. 

"How…?" Matt asked, sitting in his puddle of syrup.

"We paid all the guys 5 dollars to come in here late." Sora said.

"So you said yes?" Matt asked.

Mimi smiled and nodded.

"Better hit the showers Ishida. We'll clean this up." Sad Kari, gesturing to the puddle of syrup. "And don't worry, we won't look at you." She said.

Matt went off into the showers, which were on the other end of the locker room. The girls got out their cleaning supplies. 

"So you and TK are together now?" asked Sora.

Kari sighed. "Yep." 

"How did it happen?" asked Mimi.

Kari began to tell them everything that had happened.

"That's just too cute!" said Yolei.

"It's so like Tai to come in and do something like that. He's way to over protective of you." She smiled. "But that just proves how much he loves you." 

Kari smiled to herself, she knew Sora liked him. Just from the way she could shift any conversation to be about him. 

Mimi brought out a small CD player for them to listen to while they cleaned up the mess. 

"What CD did you bring?" asked Yolei.

"Weezer, their first CD." She said.

"Awesome, may I make a request?" Kari asked.

"Sure." 

" 'Say it ain't so,'" she said.

"Alright." 

The whole group loved Weezer. They listened to them hours upon hours and pretty much knew all the songs so they sang along. 

"Say it ain't so… your drug is a heartbreaker… Say it ain't sooo my love is a lifetaker." Kari sang along. 

"So, now Kari and I have dates for the Homecoming? What about the two of you?" Mimi asked.

"We'll get dates, don't worry." Said Sora. 

Kari unconsciously wiped at the same spot she had been for the past 5 minutes even though it was clean. She just sang along with all the songs. 

"Kari! We've cleaned it all up! We have to get out of here." Said Sora. Kari just got up and grabbed the CD player as the 4 ran out of the locker room. 

Sora walked out of her classroom and closed the door behind her. She came face to face with Alex, the football team's quarterback. He was known around the school as a player. Girls who went out with him were usually tramps.

"You're going to homecoming with me, right babe?" he asked.

Sora became very uncomfortable. She needed a reason to get out of this or she knew by the end of the night she would have been drugged and raped or something like that. 

Tai looked down the hall and saw Sora coming out of a classroom. He saw Alex come up to her and he walked closer to hear the end of his sentence. "…Homecoming with me, right babe?" 

Tai saw how Sora squirmed, he knew exactly what she was thinking. 

When Sora saw Tai walk up to her and Alex she looked relieved. 

Tai racked his brain for something to say.

"… Sora can't go to Homecoming with you, Alex, because she's going with me. Sorry." He had just let is come out. He regretted it immediately.

"Hey, that's ok bro! You want to take her then it's ok with me." He said. He knew that Tai was more popular then him and didn't want to make himself worse off by making one of the most popular guys in school mad at him. 

Alex walked away and a panicking Tai turned to Sora.

"Sorry, Sora. I saw you squirming and I couldn't think of anything else to say." He said.

She smiled. "That's ok, Tai. You're a great friend to help me out like that. You don't really have to go with me." She said.

"Sure I will. Who else would I go with? You're one of my best friends." He smiled.

"I'm sorry I ruined your chances of going with Christy." She said.

"Christy? Why would I want to go out with a dense girl like that?" 

"I heard you were going to ask her."

"You heard? Now now, Sora! You know better than to listen to the people instead of your friend." He said patting her on the back. He put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her a little. 

"Don't worry, I don't mind at all. We'll have a grand time." He smiled then walked to his locker. Sora sighed.

"Hey hun!" Mimi yelled out. Sora turned to face her best friend.

"Hey Mimi, I have a date now." She smiled.

"Oh really? Who's the lucky guy?" she asked. Sora blushed.

"I don't know if you know him… last name Kamiya first name Tai." She joked.

"You're going with Tai?! This is perfect!" she said excitedly, shaking her friend. 

"Calm down, he's just doing me a favor." She said. Mimi didn't listen she went off into her 5 year-old mood.

"He loooooves you he wants to kissss you he thinks you're gorgeous!" she said and giggled, remembering her favorite part of "Miss Congeniality" 

Yolei checked to make sure she had the right books before she closed her locker. Ken walked up behind her nervously. 

"Hi, Yolei." He said.

"Hey Ken." She replied, still checking her books.

"Will you go to Homecoming with me?" he asked. 

Yolei was sort of shocked. She knew Ken liked her, but she didn't really like him. She was hoping that Izzy would ask her. Still, she didn't want to hurt Ken's feelings.

"Um, ok?" she said.

He seemed really excited as he walked down the hall. Yolei, however, was disappointed.

"What's the mater Yolei?" asked Kari as she came up to her locker.

"I have a date for Homecoming." She said.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Kari asked. 

"Because I'm going with Ken and I want to go with Izzy." She said quietly. 

"You shouldn't have accepted! You're going to be miserable!" Kari said, sometimes Yolei made her so mad. She would never follow her heart. Usually Kari was the one who was sensitive to everyone's feelings and Yolei had to scold her about it, but Yolei had been acting very strangely for the past few weeks. Kari was the one who had to yell at her.

"You should tell Ken that you can't go with him." She said firmly.

"I should, but I don't want to hurt his feelings." Yolei said.

"Look at you Yolei! You're acting like me! Remember the day the Gatomon and Aquillamon first DNA digivolved?" 

"I know, I remember. I know that I am acting like yo. I just can't help it." She said.

"You're going to tell Ken, I'm going with you." The two walked off to find him. 

He was walking down the hall humming when Kari tapped his shoulder. 

"Hey Ken." She said.

"Hi Kari, Hi Yolei." He said, smiling.

"Ken… I can't go with you to the Homecoming dance." Yolei said. His face dropped.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like you like that. I didn't want to be miserable, no offence, and I didn't want to lead you on and make you think I like you like that." She said.

"I know you don't. I know you like Izzy, I can see it in your eyes when you're with him." He sighed. "Can I just ask you one favor?"

"Anything."

"Save one dance for me?"

"Alright."

As Yolei and Kari walked off Ken murmured to himself.

"Izzy better get the courage up to ask her. I know he likes her, no matter how hard he tries to hide it from me." 

It was very strange, after the 02 digidestined had defeated their last enemy Izzy and him had become the best of friends. Both of them shared many likes and dislikes, unfortunately, they both liked Yolei. Ken would just try to move on.

Ken walked to where Izzy was. He was putting books in his locker and taking some out. He turned to see his friend.

"Hey Ken, why do you look so glum?" he asked.

"Yolei said she couldn't go with me to the dance." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Izzy replied in a concerned tone, he patted Ken's back.

"She likes you that's why, she wants to go with you." Izzy blushed.

"Ask her Izzy, she really wants you to. All I want is for her to be happy." 

Izzy nodded and walked off.

"Drive… Around… the world… in my ca-a-ar…" Sora sang as she sat behind the counter of her mother's flower shop.

"Hey Sora." Mimi said and she walked into the store with a lolli pop in her mouth. 

"Hey Mimi. What's up?" she asked cheerfully.

"Not much, when do you want to go buy our dresses? I know Kari's coming with us but I don't know if Yolei has a date yet." 

"We could go this Saturday, that's 3 days from now. Maybe she'll have a date by then." Sora said. 

Mimi walked up to the counter, "That's a very pretty rose." She said pointing out a white rose with pink tips. 

"Yea I know." She said.

The little bell rang sounding that someone was walking into the store.

Tai walked in.

"Hey Sora, hi Mimi." He said.

"Hi Tai." Sora said, smiling. 

The two just stared at each other for a little bit.

Mimi looked from one to the other. 

"You two have it bad." She said as she walked out the door and said good-bye to both of them. They didn't seem to notice. Tai shook from his trance first. 

"I was talking to Matt and we thought it would be cool if we could ride together? Like you could go over to Mimi's house together and get ready and all the crap that you girls do and Matt and I could just pick you up there." He said.

"That would be cool, I think it will be fine." She said. 

Izzy approached Yolei as fast as he could. He was sweating. He came to her grocery store to ask her to Homecoming. 

"H-hi Yolei." He said.

"Hey Izzy, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I have a question."

"Ok."

"Where's the bread aisle?" 'Stupid stupid stupid!'

"Right behind you." She said pointing to the aisle behind Izzy and smirking. 

"Oh right. I have another question."

"Shoot"

"Would you like to attend the Homecoming dance with me?" he asked.

Her eye's lit up. "Of course!" 

He smiled. "It's settled then." 

On Friday night Yolei called Sora, Mimi, and Kari to say that she had a date and could go shopping with them the next day. Mimi slept over at Sora's house while Yolei slept over at Kari's.

"Hey Yolei." Said Tai, as he drank from the milk carton.

"TAI! We have guests!" Kari reprimanded. 

"Oh, right." He said as he put the milk back in the fridge. He had a huge milk mustache that made the two girls crack up.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked.

"Go look in a mirror." Kari said as she led Yolei to her room.

Sora and Mimi picked Kari and Yolei up the next morning. Mimi had suggested a few stores that carried very nice prom/homecoming dresses. Yolei found a very nice navy blue dress. It was two pieces and had a sort of tank top with a shiny sort of material for the long skirt.

A couple of hours later Kari finally found her dress, which was a silver-ish spaghetti strapped dress that she wore pearls with. An hour and a half after Kari, Mimi found her dress. It was spaghetti strapped, it was pink with the same shiny material that Yolei's skirt had. It had a glittery part at the top. She wore a diamond (not real diamonds) necklace that she got from Claire's with it. 

The girls almost gave up on Sora she was too picky. "That's too odd, too immodest for me, too tight, too big, etc etc" these were a few of the many things she would say.

Kari, Yolei, and Mimi walked behind Sora with their eyes barely open. Mimi just grabbed something off the shelf, she didn't even look at it. She just threw it at Sora.

Sora picked it up and looked at it. 

"I like it." She said.

All of the girls' eyes' widened, Yolei fell on the ground. Sora tried the dress on and it fit beautifully. It was a long red dress, she wore a necklace similar to Mimi's but still different, she also wore long white gloves. 

"I'll take it!" she said, happily.

After everyone made their purchases they loaded everything into the car and got in. Since Sora was the most awake she drove. Kari and Yolei fell asleep in the back. 

"That was a very flattering dress." Mimi said, "You made a great choice."

Sora smiled and kept her eyes on the road.

A week passed. It was Friday night, kids were still getting everything set up for the dance. Matt nervously walked into the flower shop.

"Hey Matt! What can I do for you?" Sora asked. Once again, she sat behind the counter to her mothers flower shop.

"Um, I wanted to buy flowers for Mimi." He said.

Sora smiled as she brought out the roses Mimi had looked at the other day. 

"These are perfect, Mimi will love them. She told me she liked them herself." Sora said.

"I'll take them." 

"Ow, Mimi!" Sora said as Mimi brushed her hair.

"Sorry." She replied.

They were at Mimi's house getting ready for the dance that night. Mimi thought Sora's regular hair-do would look great, especially with a little red rose in it. Mimi had already done her hair, it was up in a bun. 

"You are **not** doing my make-up!" Sora said as Mimi walked to her with concealer in her hand. 

"Aw, why not?" she whined.

"You'll jab my eye out with the mascara!" Sora said.

"You can do the mascara, let me do the rest." 

"Fine" she mumbled.

"Kari! TK is here!" yelled Mrs. Kamiya.

"Come sit on the couch, TK." 

TK did as he was told. On the couch sat Tai all dressed up and Mr. Kamiya.

"So you think you're going to take my sister out. You just be warned! IF I EVER…" Tai began.

"Tai, isn't there somewhere you need to be?" Kari asked as she walked out of her room. TK's eyes bugged out. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Kari laughed nervously and tugged on the pearls around her neck. 

"Don't worry, Tai, we've known TK forever! He wouldn't do anything to her." Mr. Kamiya said.

"Alright, sorry man. I know I'm over protective."

Tai said goodbye and ran out the door to meet Matt.

"Oh! You look so handsome TK! Still got that hat on, I see." said Mrs. Kamiya "Come, let's take some pictures by the doorway." After taking several pictures TK and Kari left. 

"I see where you get your photogenic genes." TK said, smiling. 

Kari rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. They got in the car it was a convertible.

"I'm sorry I couldn't afford a limo. So I rented this." He said.

"That's ok, this is nice." Kari smiled at TK.

"Mimi, Sora! Those boys are here!" yelled Mrs. Tachikawa.

Sora came down the steps first, holding her dress she wouldn't trip.

"Mimi will be down in a second." She said.

Tai stared at her.

She had always looked so beautiful before but now she was even more exquisite. 'And to think, she wouldn't look so nice if it wasn't for me!' he thought, he didn't know if she would have found another date but he was sure happy that she was his date for the night.

"You look great." Was all Tai could say. Sora smiled.

"Thank you, Tai. You look very nice yourself." 

Mimi began walking down the stairs, this time it was Matt's jaw that dropped. 

"Y-you look gorgeous." He said.

Mimi grinned, "Thanks Matt!" she said.

"Let's hurry before they take pictures! I know what Mom did to TK and Kari and it's not happening to us!" Tai said. The four ran out but Mimi insisted they take just one each. 

Before the dance began everyone had to go to a bonfire where the King, Queen, and Ladies of the court would be announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please. We will now be announcing the Homecoming King, Queen, and court." Said the principal. 

"Here to announce the nominee's are TK Takaishi and Tai Kamiya."

TK walked up on stage with Tai. Star athletes were supposed to announce the nominees and winners. He was a little freaked out; he was told that he should kiss the winner. "The nominee's for the freshmen lady of the court, are: Alexis Bembenick, Kari Kamiya, and Melissa Rupert. And the winner is… Kari Kamiya!" he announced. A huge grin appeared on his face as Kari walked up on stage. TK handed her flowers and was about to kiss her cheek when she turned her head and their lips met. They didn't care if they were in a public place they kissed good and long until someone shouted out "Take a cold shower." Tai pulled his sister over to him and kissed her cheek. 

"Alright, the nominees for sophmore lady of the court, are: Rebecca Aldrich, Erin Yokay, Lauren Scalese, and Elaine Spencer. And the winner is… Elaine Spencer!" Tai said. The girl walked up on stage and received her flowers and a kiss on the cheek from both boys. 

TK began reading off the nominees for junior. "And the winner is… Mimi Tachikawa!" 

Mimi smiled as everyone clapped. Matt walked her to the stairs of the stage. She got up on the stage and received her flowers and kisses. She also gave both boys a hug. 

Tai read off the nominees for senior lady of the court. A girl named Elise Thompson won. She received her flowers and kisses and walked to the back of the stage.

TK off the nominee's for king. "Matt Ishida, Tai Kamiya, and Gary Samson. And the winner is… Tai Kamiya!" 

Tai blinked. 'Uh, I won?' he thought. He smiled and bowed. He received his crown and a kiss from each member of the court. Kari and Mimi hugged him as well. Tai took the microphone to wear his throne was and read off the nominee's for queen. "Tara Gerhold, Christy Kraft, and Sora Tackenouchi are the nominee's for queen. The winner is… drum roll please." The drums began to play and Tai opened the envelope. He smiled broadly when he saw who had won. "Sora Tackenouchi!" Sora walked on stage. Tai got up from his throne and put a crown on her head and put her sash on. He then leaned in and kissed her cheek. 

"Kiss her on the lips!" someone shouted. Both of them blushed. 

Soon the whole crowd was yelling at them to kiss on the lips. Even their friends joined in and laughed along. 

Tai gave her a questioning look.

Sora shrugged, 'yes yes yes YES!' she thought.

Tai leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Both of them closed their eyes and melted into the kiss. Just when everyone thought they would break apart they got even closer, Sora put her hands on Tai's arms and Tai put his arms on he waist. 

"Sheesh, it's just like the energizer bunny commercial. It keeps going and going and just when you think it's going to stop… it goes." TK murmured. Unfortunately TK was a little too close to the microphone so everyone heard him and started cracking up. Tai and Sora parted and moved far from each other. They were both as red as tomatoes. Everyone clapped and then they began to move into the gym. 

Izzy and Yolei were first in the gym. 

"Wow! It looks so cool!" Yolei said. The gym was decorated to be like Hollywood. 

"Would you like some punch?" Izzy asked.

"No, I never drink any punch at dances." Yolei said, the couple walked off to a table.

TK and Kari walked in a few minutes later.

"This is so awesome!" Kari said.

"Yea."

"Hey TK, I see Yolei and Izzy. Will you go get me some punch and then meet me at that table?" she asked him.

"Anything, princess." he said kissing her hand. Kari giggled and walked over to where Izzy and Yolei were talking.

Mimi and Matt walked in next and took seats next to Izzy, Yolei, and Kari.

Davis walked in with a fluffy-ish blue tuxedo. He was trying to do handstands into the gym but he fell on his butt every time.

The very last people to come in were Tai and Sora. Everyone clapped as they sat in their thrones. People would come up and shake their hands but mostly they just sat there.

"That seemed like more than a friendly little kiss, Tai." Sora said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I had to do it." He replied.

"Well, I must admit, I wasn't being a friend either." She blushed.

"Sora, do you like me?" Tai asked.

"Sure I like you, Tai. You're one of my best friends." She said.

"No I mean, more then a friend?" he asked.

"Well, I…" she fidgeted for a minute. "Yes"

"Then it's ok. I like you too, I would even go as far to say that I'm in love with you." 

Sora got a little teary. "Tai, I love you too! I've loved you since I was 11!" she said. They bent over their chairs and kissed for the second time. 

A minute later Kari walked up to them.

"Ahem, TAI KAMIYA! What do you think you are doing?!" she scolded, jokingly. 

"Oh yeah… sorry about that." He said, remembering how he had yelled at TK and Kari. 

"It's ok." TK came up behind Kari and put his arm around her. 

"I'm glad you're finally happy, Tai." Said Kari. She walked down the stairs and almost tripped but TK caught her. 

Matt ran up to them. "You guys, Mimi is throwing up in the bathroom!" he said, panicking. Kari looked like she was going to throw up too. Sora got up from her throne and followed her.

"Kari, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" she said. 

Winnie Field sat in a corner crying. She was a cute girl but she got mixed up with the wrong people. TK walked up to her. "Why are you crying? Do you know what's going on?" he asked.

"M-my date, Alex, spiked the punch. I've never drunk any alcohol until tonight! He ruined it!" she said. 

"Kari!" TK said as he ran to the bathroom door and pounded on it.

"Kari, calm down." Sora said. Mimi walked out of the stall.

"Why don't you leave her alone, queeny?" Mimi said in a mean tone.

"Mimi?" 

"Sora Sora!" she heard someone pounding on the door and when she opened she saw TK there. 

"Someone spiked the punch! Let me in!" he said.

TK ran in and saw Kari bent over the toilet while Mimi held her hair.

"Kari…" she got up and looked at him. "Come here." He said. She looked at him strangely but came towards him anyway. TK put his arms around her. "Uh, what are you doing?" Kari asked.

"You're drunk, someone spiked the punch." He said.

Mimi ran out of the bathroom quickly. 

Matt sat outside the bathroom waiting for Mimi. She ran out.

"Ma-a-at, just tha boy I wann-ed to see." She said.

"Uh…" he said.

"Matt, tell me you love me." She said.

"Mimi, this isn't a practical joke again, is it?" he asked.

"Noooooo, I LOOOVE you! I want to be yours." She drunkenly.

"You're not in the right state if mind, Mimi!" he said.

"Matt, I want to give you something." She said.

"Oh boy. Alex is going to pay!" Matt said.

"Come here Mimi." He said, sitting her down across from Yolei, who put her head in her hand. 

"And this is why I don't drink punch at dances." She said. 

"I'm going to be right back, you stay here, Mimi." Matt said.

"Don't go!" She said, hugging his legs.

Matt pried her off of him and walked up to Alex.

Matt walked up behind Alex, who was joking with a few of his friends. He tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around Matt punched him in the face.

"OW!" Alex shrieked, and held his jaw. "Why did you do that, Ishida?"

"Can't let people go around spiking punches and getting away with it, now can we?" Matt said and he laughed his foot into Alex's stomach. Alex groaned.

"Matt! Violence won't solve anything!" Tai yelled as he ran up to him and held him back. 

"Haha! Look's like you lose." Alex said, getting up off the ground. 

Matt got free and grabbed him by the neck. He then dragged him over to where Mimi sat.

"Matt, you're back!" she said. 

"Look at her! She a drunken mess!" Matt said, gesturing to the barely awake Mimi.

"Ha, I thought you'd be grateful!" Alex smirked. "If you don't want her I'll take her. I've always wanted her." 

Matt blew up. He shoved Alex on the ground and kicked him several times, he then punched him in the nose causing him to bleed. 

"YAMATO ISHIDA!" the principal screamed. Matt didn't care if he got in trouble; he wanted to kill this kid.

"Do you want to be expelled?!" the principal asked.

Matt stopped and looked up with a pained expression on his face.

"He's the one who spiked the punch! He deserves it!" he yelled. "And you should have heard what he said about Mimi." He said pointing to the now sleeping Mimi.

"Come into my office." He said.

Matt and the principal went into the principal's office. Somehow, through his charm, Matt was able to only get off with referral. 

The dance ended and Matt took Mimi to sleep in the limo. He told Sora to call and say that Mimi was sleeping over at her house. 

Kari was asleep in TK's arms. She stirred suddenly. 

"TK? Oh, I have the worst headache. What happened?" she asked.

"The punch was spiked." He said quietly.

"A-and I drank some?" she asked.

"Yea, you had some. You have no idea how many times you came onto me." He said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." She said, then kissed him. 

"Kari, brush your teeth before you do that again, please?" he asked.

Kari laughed up a storm resulting in an even worse headache. 

Mimi woke up with someone's arms around her waist. Her head was lying on their chest with her hands beside it. Suddenly, she remembered bits and pieces of what had happened. 

"Oh my goodness." She said to herself, the person woke up. 

"Matt, I have a horrible headache." She said.

He looked a little relieved. 

"Matt… thank you for not taking advantage of me." She said.

He smiled. "I would never." 

"I meant what I said though." 

"What was that?"

She looked up into his eyes. 

"I do love you." She said.

Matt smiled widely. "I love you too, Meem's." 

They both leaned in for their first kiss. 

Mimi quietly rejoiced. This wasn't just her first kiss with Matt; this was her first kiss. She had saved her kisses for the person she knew she would marry.

Someone opened the door to the limo. 

"Ahem." They said. "Mimi you had better hurry and get out of there. Your mom's going to come pick you up soon." 

"Ok, Sora." Mimi said as she finished kissing Matt. She put her hand on his jaw and looked into his eyes. 

"I'll call you when I get home." She said. Sora pulled her out of the car and hurried her to run. 

"I love you!" she called back.

Matt stared after her. After all that she still looked as good as she had the night before with maybe a few loose hairs in her bun, but he thought that looked cute. 

The next week at school the group called off the practical joke war declaring it a tie. 

Matt and Mimi walked down the halls. Matt carried his books as well as Mimi's and he hand his arm around her shoulder.

"Hi Mimi, wanna go out Friday night?" Gary asked as he walked up to the two.

"No, I have a boyfriend." She laughed as she pointed up at Matt.

"I thought you said you were just friends?" he asked.

"That was then, this is now." Matt said.

They continued walking until they came to Mimi's classroom.

"This is my stop!" she announced.

Matt handed her books back to her and they gave each other a short little kiss. 

"See you at lunch!" Matt said as she closed the door.

Tai and Sora walked into the school hand in hand after having lunch. Everyone clapped for them. 

"I thought that was over?" Tai asked.

"Oh well, just go along with it." Sora whispered.

They met up with the rest of their group. TK sat on the floor Indian style. Kari sat in his lap. Matt had his arm protectively around Mimi. Izzy and Yolei were holding hands. Ken sat there looking sad and Davis was trying to climb into a locker. 

"What do the king and queen wish to do?" Matt asked.

"Haha" Tai replied dryly. He kissed Sora's cheek quickly. She just tickled him.

"Ah! Stop! Stop!" He said, laughing. 

"Everything is perfect." Kari whispered. 

So almost all of the digidestined had found happiness with one another. This happiness would go on for the rest of their lives. 

The End

Ok, did you like it? Sorry if you didn't. No Flames, R & R! Now, Here's the best part! : )

Prom pictures: 


End file.
